


Angel and Demon

by LevyFai



Category: Good Omens (TV), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, M/M, Omegaverse, Past Lives, angel and demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: Bella Oxsterina is a product of a human-Demon and angel, so she used to weird stuff. Yet after she gets her first book published and is rushed to England to meet with the said publisher she starts getting dreams. These dreams seem so real to her and something tells her to follow them, and with the help of the voice inside her head, she starts looking for the demon named Crowley.Alistair Kirkland, Angel, and head of the fiction department of Kirkland Books. He is known to be ruthless in both his work and personal life. Yet he fights with the voice inside his head, one that he knows isn't his. He hates the demon voice inside him and when he reads a manuscript that the demon is interested in, he decides that he will meet with the author and destroy their carrier.Yet when these two meet a spark is lit and then the lives of both are changed. Yet when threats both past and now threaten them, can they come together with their voices in their head, or will they lose everything again.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), France/Scotland (Hetalia), Netherlands/original female character, Scotland (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Angel and Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I have not seen Good omens, but I am reading the book. I happened to watch the animatics on YouTube and read some fanfiction about the pairing of Crowley and Aziraphale or the pairing name Ineffable Husbands. And reading about this pairing I thought of my own in Hetalia ScotlandxHelensinki and then this fic came into my mind.

_“My dear.” a soft voice whispered as he felt hands run through his hair._

_“Angel.” He whispered back taking a hand and kissing it._

_“Do you think they will leave us alone now?”_

_“Yes, my angel we will be safe.”_

_“I love you, Crowley.”_

_“I love you too Aziraphale.”_

_Then the scene was covered in flame and screams of pain._

X

Bella Oxsterina sat up in bed, some of her winter blond hair falling into her dark blue eyes. Her breath was shallow, and she felt herself shaking. Then a warmth filled her, and she took a breath and relaxed.

_“It’s alright, calm down little one…it’s just a dream.”_ a soft voice whispered in her ear.

She relaxed and laid down before she closed her eyes, she saw a white feather before closing her eyes falling asleep. As she was sleeping a figure appeared and gently touched her head A sad smile on his face as he gently patted her head.

“ _I’m sorry…I’m sorry that_ _our memories are giving you pain…”_

Then the figure went down and kissed her head. Bella smiled in her sleep good dreams invading her mind.

“ _I promise, I will protect you, my dear, this time.”_

X

Across town, Alistair Kirkland was roaming the halls of his townhouse. The redhead had woken up because of a dream. He had dreams like it before, but this one seemed to be more real. He then punched one of the walls, he did not want these dreams, he did not want the feelings with them.

_“Careful, you don’t want to break anything.”_

“I didn’t ask for advice, Demon,” Alistair said with venom in his voice.

_“Yeah, and I didn’t ask to be bound to you.”_

“That makes two of us.”


End file.
